Jolly Ole School Beckons
by BAMFstoat
Summary: The sequal to: THE SEASIDE BECKONS, everyone goes to school and Charles has a mystery woman, who is it? Ooh! Rating just so I don't oofend anyone or anything:P


Jolly Ole School Beckons  
  
The continuing 'Beckons' saga as I now call it. As of about 5 seconds ago. Ja. This is the sequel to 'The Seaside Beckons' and seeing as I don't seem to be that great at sticking to plots, you don't have to read it really to get this! YAY! Anyway, I'm going to confuse you all by calling them by their real names, code names and NEW NAMES! YAY! And Charles has some romance in this story, and I think I can quite safely say it has never been seen before this pairing! And it's not an OC! Ooh, spooky!  
  
RECAP: The X-Men went to fight evil on the beach, Magneto started an evil piñata army that can only be destroyed by spoons, Kurt had his birthday and the village people came, Rogue left in a yellow submarine and everyone but Charles are now going to school with new names so they are not IDENTIFIED. Yeah.  
  
Logan-Wolverine-RICKY Bobby-Iceman-ARCHIE Jean-Er, Jean-HENRIETTA Scott-Cyclops-DAVE Hank-Beast-BORIS Kitty-Shadowcat-DARTYHRTKJASG Orororororo-Storm-GREGORIETTA Kurt-Nightcrawler-KURTINA Random Kids-Random Kids-HARRY/ISSSABELLE  
  
Yay! Now you have all their new names! And I shall now write the first of their schoolish adventures, to the tune of the Darkness, the GREATEST band out there at the minute! WOO! LONG LIVE CATSUITS!  
  
(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)  
  
"Ok everyone, we are at school." Stated RICKY.  
  
"Woah you are SOOOOO observant!" sneered BORIS.  
  
"Wow Hank, I never knew you had it in you!" exclaimed DARTYHRTKJASG.  
  
"I'll have you know that at school I was quite the young tearaway," said BORIS smugly, "and anyway, you must call me BORIS now!"  
  
"Hey, Ha-BORIS, you big ugly lump!" shouted ISSSABELLA quite randomly.  
  
"YOUR MUM!" (sorry, but this is possible the funniest insult ever, just saying that, I mean, and nothing else heh)  
  
"AHEM! BORIS, you can't act like that around me!" said HENRIETTA.  
  
"Woah! C'mon, you can finally get rid of your stupid 'I'm so perfect reputation! Make the most of it!" said Archie.  
  
"I think I will!" laughed HENRIETTA and ran off to buy some safety pins to experiment with. Yes.  
  
"So er, where do we go now?" asked RICKY as they were now standing in a random corridor all on their own, just standing there, doing nothing.  
  
"Well, we could just go to random lessons," suggested DAVE with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Ja, lets to zat!" agreed KURTINA nodding enthusiastically. Yes. I can spell that.  
  
And so they did, so let's follow them all one by one. Yes lets.  
  
RICKY The nearest door to RICKY had a large picture of a man with a dodgy helmet on on the front.  
  
'Hmm, must be the 'Defeating Evil Psychopaths Like Magneto With Dodgy Hats On Lesson' he mused, 'things can't have changed that much since I went to school.' And he sauntered in.  
  
"HELLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO!" boomed the teaching dude, "AND WHOOOOOO ARE YOOOOOOOOOOU?"  
  
"I am Lo-er, RICKY. Yeah, RICKY.  
  
"GOOOOOOOOD MOOOOORRRNNING RICKY! YOOOOOOOOOOOOU CAAAAAAN SIIIIIIIIT NEEEEEXT TO ELIZA-BETH!" shouted the slightly eccentric teacher.  
  
"Er, no offence, but who the hell are you?"  
  
"I RIIIIIIICKY AM MRRRRRRRRRRRR. LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAM!"  
  
"Right, thanks, so when do we get to smash evil dudes?" he asked rubbing his knuckles gleefully.  
  
"Hey man! This is the History class!" said a spotty looking teenager.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" wailed RICKY dropping to his knees.  
  
"I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEE HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" laughed Mr. Liam.  
  
"Oh no, please get off the floor! You will get all dusty and then it shall all drift onto me!" complained Eliza-Beth.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" wailed RICKY dropping to his knees. Again.  
  
ARCHIE "Why hello Mr. Late." Said the teacher man dryly.  
  
"Er, my names not Mr. Late, its um, Mr. Er, Bobby. Mr. Bobby."  
  
"Well then Mr. Bobby, shall I call you Mr. Bobby?"  
  
"Um, no, it's er, ARCHIE Bobby. Sir."  
  
"ARCHIE Bobby boy? Odd name hmm?" he answered with a raise of his eyebrows, "you look familiar, I'm sure I've seen you before!" he mused.  
  
"NO! NO, YOU HAVN'T MR. HAWKINS! NEVER!" said ARCHIE frantically behind his face paint.  
  
"How'd you know my name boy?" asked Mr. Hawkins, "for are you not new?"  
  
"Um, I er, heard it somewhere." Muttered ARCHIE unconvincingly.  
  
"Mmmm, anyway, we were discussing the disappearance of all the students from the Xavier place from this school, quite interesting, but we got some nice NEW students to take their places, I think you must be one of them Mr. Bobby. Good for you."  
  
"Yeah, uh, good for me!" muttered ARCHIE getting out his stuff.  
  
"Hey DUDE! My name's STTTTTAAAAN!" snorted the kid next to him. ARCHIE flinched. He was stuck next to SNOTTY STAN!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he wailed falling to his knees.  
  
"I never knew you felt that way about giving aid to people who can't afford to get any food ARCHIE." Said Mr. Hawkins.  
  
Snotty Stan snorted his nose all over ARCHIE.  
  
HENRIETTA "Um, I'm HENRIETTA and I'm addicted to, God this is hard, I'm addicted to SHOE POLISH!" shouted HENRIETTA, "I just can't resist it, every time I see it I have to smear it all over my face and pretend to be a Red Indian."  
  
She sat down to clapping from everyone else in the circle, careful of her new safety pins that. She had stumbled across the Group Therapy room thingy majigy. She never knew there even was one in the school. Amazing.  
  
They continued around the circle and then the hippy doing it made an announcement.  
  
"Ok guys and gals! Let's make a circle of peace man! Yeah, groovy!"  
  
And everyone made a circle of peace. And HENRIETTA joined in. And enjoyed herself. And became a hippy. Wow she was a punk type person AND a hippy in one day. Yay!  
  
DAVE After a while, DAVE had run down the corridor for some reason like he was being chased by an aggravated possum and ended up slap bang in the middle of a swimming pool. Wow. Amazing. But, he's first lesson ended quicker than anyone could have expected.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
He fainted. And the Girls Synchronised Swimming Team screamed. Uh oh.  
  
BACK AT THE MANSION HOME "Oh finally! We have time together!" sighed Charles wheeling over to a chair.  
  
"Yes Charles, we do," purred a female voice.  
  
"Well then, what shall we do?" asked Charles wheeling over.  
  
"I don't know-"started the lady.  
  
Their lips moved closer, each closed their eyes, ready to relish the moment. Charles edged as far forward as his wheels would allow.  
  
"CHARLES!?"  
  
The door had burst open.  
  
"Charles, what-?"started Scott.  
  
"And Margaret Thatcher? The first female British Prime Minister who had a husband but he died or something and created a very unwanted tax?" finished the dude carrying him back from school after his mentally damaging accident.  
  
Scott fainted again.  
  
(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)  
  
Wow! What a discovery! Next chapter-how will Charles explain his love affair with the first female British Prime Minister? How will Maggie explain why she's in the institute? And how are the others doing at school? Will I carry on like this? Will I stop asking myself questions? And why the hell did I choose Margaret Thatcher? Oh well as I said, it's EXCLUSIVE! EXCLUSIVE! Lucky you! 


End file.
